You belong to me Forever
by ElisabethMcCawley
Summary: There have been stories on a Rafe/Danny sister. This is one from her Point of View
1. Default Chapter

A/N. This is my first venture in the world of Pearl Harbor fan fiction. You guys all seem pretty supportive of one another so I'll try my hand. If you review, please do so kindly =)  
  
"Teresa, come on! Rafe will be home from training any minute and the room still looks like the cleaning lady passed away!" I said to my friend. I was excited, for my brother Rafe was coming home today and after months at a time, I missed him. Yes a sister who can admit she missed her brother. Thats why Teresa and I were trying to surprise him by snooping- uh cleaning his room. When he finally came home, the family went crazy. All the hugging and crying started. I knew I was too old for this but I jumped on his back and told him I missed him. Then Teresa had to ask if they were allowed to shower, which gave the green light to my mother to ask how well they were fed. I waited for Rafe to get a little ticked off, but he only said "2 showers a week, 3 squares a day"   
"2 showers a week? I would just die in the service if I had to miss my daily soak" said Teresa batting her eyelashes at Rafe. *Oh boy* I thought to myself *This girl is really off her rocker now*  



	2. The shock of a lifetime

When Teresa left, I grabbed Rafe by the arm. "Rafe can we play chicken tomorrow, please?" I asked him letting him know that I was not going to let go until he said yes. "Um, yeah sure thing shotgun" he said pushing me away from him. All of a sudden a car started honking and a girl who was introduced as Brittney came in the house. "Mom, dad I'll be back in a few hours. Don't keep dinner waiting for me "  
"But what about MY dinner? At home" said my mom who spent all day over the stove.  
"Mom, some of the guys are waiting for me, I can't let them down" well this was intresting. He didn't want to eat dinner at home which ment something was up. My father thought it was OK for him to leave "You go on and have a hell of a good time" he said nearly pushing Rafe out the door. I waited for him to come home and tell me what was going on, but I soon got tired of waiting around and gave in to sleep.  
  
As I'm sure you guessed, that the next day's game of chicken didn't happen. Rafe spent the whole day with Brittney, and he wasen't acting like himself. So I did the only thing I could do, I decided to enlist Danny in telling me what in sam hill was going on. He wasen't much help. All he told me was the training had been different then they expected and had seen some things they wish they had not and Rafe should be normal again soon  



	3. Splitting apart

Rafe didn't become 'normal' at least not to me. He spent more and more time away and ignoring me. Thats not to say about him missing meals at home. I guess at that one time, on that one day Rafe had something important to say to me because he actully came into my room!- right when I was packing up all the things he gave me just before he left. At the same time I was muttering to myself WHY I was mad at him in the first place *Ignored me, kicked me out of the room while he and Brittney were listening to the radio, forgetting about chicken...actully I understand the radio t but the fact he ordered me out, not asked me, but anyway* he came in. "Why are you packing up all the stuff I gave you"  
"Cause I don't want it. Because I'm mad at you"  
"I thought you would be. Thats why I came to talk to you"  
"Well I don't wanna talk to you!"  
"Come on Elisabeth. what did I do that was so awful ?"  



	4. Don't forget me

"Well, because when you enlist, it's like making a promise. You have a responsibility to to make to our country and a man has to honor that promise"  
"Please Rafe, stay here with us"  
"I can't" he said. He really did look sorry. "I love ya so much Liz"  
"I love you too" I said hugging him and trying not to cry at the same time. He got up and started to walk out.   
"Bye Rafe"  
"I'm not saying goodbye kid, it's just. I'll see you later"   
"One more thing" I asked and his head returned to the doorway "Is Danny boy going with you?" I didn't need to ask that. They did everything together. That night I was the only one to see them off. My mom couldn't bear to see it and Rafe and my dad got into an arguement about him leaving so they said a stiff goodbye at the house. I didn't mind, it was more quality time with Rafe and Danny.  
" I'm scared Teresa" Scared for both of them"  
" I am too, but you can write everyday and they both said they'd write ya back each time. I know they will. Because well, I know them both and when they say they're gonna do something, they usually do it" Teresa said in a monotone voice.  
  
That night after they left and I was walking home, I remembered a quote somewhere about at a cirtian time in your life childhood ends and you finally become an adult. This was that time.   
  
**I have a few ideas running through my head for a sequel, but this pretty much feels like and ending to me. Let me know and if enough people seem intrested I'll get another one up real quick.**  



End file.
